Sludge forms when naturally occurring solids as well as rust and scale from piping and tank walls, and higher molecular weight hydrocarbons separate from lighter hydrocarbons and sink to bottoms. This matter, referred to as sludge, over time forms on the bottom on storage vessels. Operators must deal with this sludge problem as it hampers normal procedures and increases handling and treatment costs.